Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (AU)
by maxparker89
Summary: As a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, I have loved every minute of the franchise, be it through the books or films… So, in this AU, I will be telling from my perspective the same story (along with the sequels) and adding some twists to the story, be it some of my own or some of J.K. Rowling's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone**_ (AU)

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Miracle at Godric's Hallow**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of Godric's Hollow were proud to say that extraordinary was another word that meant special and being born special meant you had potential or talent. To say they were one couple who were extraordinary was the understatement of the year. Mr. James Potter was what Wizarding folk call an Auror, which is what non-magic people, more commonly known as Muggles, would consider a wizard styled version of national law enforcement. His wife Lily, on the other hand, worked as a Healer, or a nurse, which is what would be considered a nurse in the Muggle world.

Basically life was good to the both for the two of them, they had everything they could ever want: a nice home, friends and family whom they could stay in touch with and a son who was no more than a year and few months old whose name was Harry.

But Lily had one small sticky predicament, Lily had an older sister named Petunia, who always pretended that her sister never existed, she and her husband had a son too, his name was Dudley. Dudley, in the eyes of the Dursleys was the best thing in their life, they didn't need their son be coercing with the magic types, they were abnormal and nothing but a bunch of menaces to society as they strongly believed, but how wrong they were.

* * *

Now on the evening of Halloween 1981 when our story begins, it may be seen James and Lily were enjoying a peaceful normal evening handing out candy to children, James was fidgeting with his wand and making puffs of colored smoke, but little did the three realize, they would soon had an expected visitor, safe to say, this was _**NOT**_ a social call in the Potters eyes.

For visiting the village where they lived, or Godric's Hollow, was the most feared Dark Wizard who ever lived. To a select few he was known as Tom Riddle, to the rest of the Wizarding World, he went by a more appropriate moniker: Lord Voldemort. Sensing the imminent danger, James looked up and handed their son to his wife, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

This was a big mistake, as James did not have his wand ready for combat, raising his own wand with no difficulty, Voldemort used one of the three Unforgivable Curses, the Killing Curse, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Within a few seconds, James laid down on the floor with a loud thud, he was dead. With one less obstacle out of the way, the Dark Lord then quickly made his way up the stairs and confronted the mother, who began to shed tears and pleading desperately for mercy, "Not Harry! Not Harry, _**PLEASE**_ not Harry!"

Voldemort smiled coldly, "Stand aside, you silly girl… Stand aside, now."

Lily still begged, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"

Voldemort wouldn't move a muscle, "This is my last warning —"

Lily stood firm to hold her ground, "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"

He had enough, Voldemort raised his wand, ready to kill, "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

But as Voldemort preformed his favorite curse, instead of killing Lily and Harry right then and there, something happened that neither one would expect: for instead of killing the two as he intended, the curse rebounded. Gravely wounded, Voldemort barely made his escape and forced himself into hiding to regain his lost strength. Somehow relieved, Lily knew it was luck that she and her son barely survived that night.

* * *

Soon afterwards, appearing right in front of her was an old face Lily thought that she had forgotten, appearing before her and James's son was an old childhood friend of hers, whose friendship she decided to end because of years of conflict within him, Severus Snape. Her eyes and a look on her face was both filled surprise and suspicion, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

With pure calm and sincere comfort in his voice, Snape held out his hand, "I have come to escort you and your son to safety, Lily. We must go, there's _**NO**_ time to explain."

Without any other option, Lily put her trust in her former friend as they disappeared into thin air, what some would call teleportation was more commonly as Apparition in the Wizarding World. They arrived a few moments later what seemed to be a beautiful and shinning castle, to the Muggles, this was just a normal touring site, but to the Wizarding World, this was the best of schools money can afford to teach wizards and witches at an early age, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Not a moment to lose, the three soon entered the castle and arrived at what appeared to be the statue of a large and extremely ugly gargoyle, which behind its soon to be revealed location was the office of the greatest wizard in all of history that ever lived, the Headmaster of this beloved school and the Chief Warlock of the entire Wizengamot, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

With firmness in his voice, Snape spoke, "Fizzing Whizzbees!" This was evidently a password, because at that very moment, the gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind them split in two.

* * *

Entering the office, Snape and Lily approached the Headmaster, whose eyes twinkled like stars in the night lit sky, "Ah Severus, you have done well. Lily, please, have a seat."

It took a little over the course of twenty minutes or longer to explain everything to the older man, but afterwards, a look of disappointment laid upon his face. Dumbledore sighed, "James dead? A great pity too, he was a great wizard."

Snape didn't know what to say, as it was common knowledge he hated James due to the fact he stole the one thing in his life, but as Lily lost her husband and nearly lost her son, he needed of the only thing he could, with a strong amount of remorse in his voice, he breathed his words, "Lily, I'm so sorry. About everything."

Lily, who had been trying real hard to nurse and calm Harry down for what seemed like hours, then turned to look at Snape, she didn't know what to say, but eventually found her words, "No Sev, I'm sorry for pushing you away. I never intended for things to go this far. Forgive me…"

"How could I not forgive you, Lily?" Snape replied with a faint smile, "You're the _**ONLY**_ thing I have left in this world, as such, I can't afford to lose you."

Dumbledore nodded, a sentimental smile of his own appeared on his face, "I know this reunion has been well earned, but we need to get down to the business at hand." Snape and Lily nodded, "We all know Voldemort is gone, but I have a theory that he is not entirely dead."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What do you suggest we do, Albus? Harry and I can't very well return to Godric's Hollow, it'd be too dangerous."

Dumbledore reclined his head in his chair and let loose a heavy sigh, "No, I'm afraid not. That goes without saying." He stroked his long beard and began to think, while doing so, he popped a lemon drop in his mouth, he then offered one to Lily and to Snape, both of whom politely declined the offer. A moment later, Dumbledore had thought his plan and then proceeded with his hypothesis. "I'm afraid at this point, we have only but one option, Lily… Harry must _**NOT**_ grow up in a community to be close with his own kind until the right time, instead, we must do the opposite."

Safe to say, this decision threw Lily for a loop, which was something Snape saw coming, "Are you off your rocker, Albus? My son raised in a Muggle neighborhood?"

Albus nodded, "It is the only the choice I have thought of, Lily. That being said, you can be rest assured that I have decided that Harry will _**NOT**_ be raised by your sister Petunia and her husband, Vernon, I believe your letters said."

"Good," Lily exhaled in relief, "I can't even begin to imagine what would've happened if you had."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I would dread the thought just as equally. But one of these days, Lily, you and Petunia are going to have to, as the Muggles say, 'bury the hatchet'."

Lily gave a firm nod, "I'll do what I can, Albus, but no promises."

Dumbledore smirked, "Of course."

* * *

The elderly wizard examined Harry, for the most part, he appeared to be unscathed, but what took Dumbledore by surprise was what he saw under a tuft of the baby's jet-black hair, over his forehead, he could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. Taking out his wand, Dumbledore began muttering counter jinxes so as to fix the wound, but to no avail.

"Is that where — ?" whispered Snape.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Albus?" asked Lily.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Dumbledore answered as he pocketed his wand, turning to Lily as he gave Harry back to her, he spoke again, "Now before I forget, there's two other details that need to be brought to light. First off, to ensure what happened tonight wasn't in vain, if Harry is to be raised by you, Lily, he must not know of his true heritage until he turns eleven years old."

"And the second detail?" Lily inquired.

Dumbledore nodded to Snape, who nodded back, "It is my wish that you and Severus marry in secret tonight, only the three of us will know what will happen this night."

Lily was worried, "But what what if the people in our world should ask?"

"I will see to it an obituary of James is put in place for the _Prophet_." said Dumbledore, "If anyone in our world also asks, you've remarried in secret to a man named Tobias Prince, a Half-blood wizard, no relation to Severus."

It was a lot for Lily to take in, but in the end, she managed to give and accept Dumbledore's offer, if it was to protect herself and Harry until she could tell her son of his true heritage, then she would go with the flow, "I understand."

* * *

With the vow completed, Dumbledore and Snape then dropped both the now single mother and child off at a small flat, which had everything they could want, including their month's first rent. As mother and son got settled in for their room for the first night awaiting all of the new changes that laid ahead in their future, what not one of them realized, is that all around the world they would be famous in a matter of a short time to come.

They also couldn't know that at this very moment, people young and old all over the county and the world were holding up their drinking glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter and his mother Lily — the mother and child who lived."

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* Okay, so that was the very first chapter of this AU. But before post the next one, I'll be happy to some notes here: For starters, I am a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, as such, I have loved every minute of the franchise, be it through the books or films…  
* As I go along writing this AU, I will be telling from my perspective the same story (along with the sequels) and adding some twists to the story, be it some of my own or some of J.K. Rowling's, I won't give too many away, but just know the story will be the same no matter what.  
* That being said, I hope you all enjoy this retelling made by yours truly, all original rights and everything else owned by the very smart and beautiful Mrs. J.K. Rowling.  
* Anything else I might reference in the near future is copyrighted by its original creator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Ten years later**…

* * *

Nearly ten years had passed since that faithful night at Godric's Hollow, and Lily was still a single parent, her newly arranged marriage was (luckily) never brought up again since that faithful night. Her son, Harry was now a sweet young 10 year old boy, who was just shy from turning 11. Harry was a well fit boy for his age, he had jet-black hair and inherited his mother's bright green eyes, as well as a pair of black wired and round shaped glasses.

But more than anything, Harry had one thing that separated him from his mother, something he was more than unusual, and it was this: On top of his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar, just imagine that. Whenever he went out to play with friends, Harry had his mother protect it by covering up with his hair or sometimes he would wear a hat or bandage over it. He had had it for as long as he could remember, and one of the first questions he could ever remember asking his mother was how he had gotten it.

"Ask me again some other time, Harry." Lily answered, "I'll explain everything in due course, sweetheart. Until then, just say you've had a nasty cut you're recovering from."

Harry was not one to break his promise, and agreed would ask again when the time was right per his mother's request. "Okay, mom. I understand."

Whenever the time came for Lily to leave Harry alone, she would attend to her job 4 to 5 times a month every once a week, which required her traveling around the world, Lily would act as a nurse who helped people with medical issues using the pseudonym Lila Evelyn, with Harry's name changed to Harvey Porter, he was the son of Jason Porter, a doctor. It was not an exciting life on living by a lie to cover for his real name, but Harry learned to adjust to it. For the first 6 years of living together, Lily performed this task with relative ease, taking Harry with her a good chunk of the time. In recent years, she did the same trips, and as before, she wound up making more than enough money to pay for rent, groceries and anything else she and Harry could want, and when she left Harry alone, she would hire a babysitter, she started doing this when Harry was at the age of 7 to before he turned 10.

Now, it was a warm and sunny Wednesday of July 29th, 1981 where we come in, and to Harry and Lily that could mean only one thing: Harry would be turning eleven, safe to say, a birthday party was all set and it would soon be underway.

That late afternoon, two days later, when Harry was outside playing soccer with some friends, he soon heard a familiar voice call out to him belonging to that of his mother, "Harvey… It's time to come home, sweetheart."

"Coming, mom." Harry answered.

As he left, Harry bid farewell to his friends whom he to had gotten to know for 10 long years, five girls and five boys at exactly or around his age.

* * *

As Harry walked home, he saw that their were shadows of people at either around, exactly or older than his mother's age, some wearing various colored cloaks, some with patterns, others without. But then it struck Harry that this was probably some silly stunt — Could it be that these people were obviously collecting for something? Yes, that would be it. But how wrong he was, for these people were in fact, guests who had been invited to his party.

Entering his home, Harry soon saw that one of the guests, a giant of sorts turned around, his mouth beaming a smile with serenity… His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. "An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, yet warm, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time we saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got Lily's eyes."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said making a bow.

"And he's modest too." said a normally severe-looking woman, who today had a smile on her face like the rest of the guests.

She was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of markings a cat had had around its eyes. The woman, like the giant, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one at that. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun, her name was Minerva McGonagall.

It was not until a tall, thin, and very old man, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt stepped forth. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. "Many happy returns of the day, Harry!" he said with a bigger smile.

* * *

"Hello, sir." Harry replied, but he didn't know what to think or say next, so he looked at the guests and then turned back to his mother for help. "Mom, who are these people?"

Lily smiled back, "Oh, of course. How silly of me to forget, Harry. These are some friends I've invited to your not only your birthday, but your coming of age party too."

"Coming of age party?" Harry inquired. "What are you talking about?"

Lily then approached her son and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "I know it's all so confusing, sweetheart, but this will all make sense in no time."

"Yeh don' know what yeh are, do yeh, Harry?" Asked the giant, to which Harry shook his head no. "Blimey, didn't you ever wonder what yer mum and dad learned it all?"

Harry was still confused, "Learned all what? I don't understand."

The giant smiled, "Yer a wizard, Harry."

As if it happened so quickly, Harry couldn't prevent his mouth from gaping, "I'm a _what_?"

"A wizard, o' course," replied the giant. "An' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"

Harry was then handed an envelope by his mother, to his surprise, _**THIS**_ was no ordinary envelope, it was an extra special one. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, turning the envelope over, his hand trembling from excitement, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. His curiosity getting the better of him, Harry carefully opened the envelope so as not ruin the contents inside, for if he did, he wouldn't know to forgive himself. When he opened the envelope, a letter landed onto his lap, opening it, Harry read the message meant for him.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin_, _First Class_, _Grand Sorc._, _Chf. Warlock_,

_Supreme Mugwump_, _International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

When he was done reading the letter, Harry gently folded the letter and looked at everyone of the party guests, and they all had smiles of pure kindness and love on their faces. Harry turned to the one in emerald cloak, no McGonagall, she was called, "Am I truly a wizard, ma'am?"

McGonagall nodded, "We know it's a lot for you to take in and process, Mr. Potter… But yes, it's true. Ask anyone you like, they'll tell you the same answer as I have just done so."

To Harry's amazement, sure enough, the answer was indeed the same as McGonagall had told him. Harry then turned to his mother, hugging her with much love and affection, "Oh, mom… This is the best birthday present I could ever get." The two broke apart. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

Lily sighed, "It wasn't my place to do so, Harry. With the protection both me and Dumbledore gave, we had to keep you safe."

Harry was even more curious, "Keep me safe?" He arched an eyebrow, "From what?"

"Not so much as what, Harry, but rather _**WHO**_." His mother replied. "Do you still want to know why you have that scar on your forehead?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Do I ever."

* * *

The giant sat down on a sofa and patted his lap, "Have a seat, Harry. And I'll tell yeh all 'bout it." As Harry joined him, the giant soon realized something, he held out his hand, "Oh, I almost forgot… I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Harry shook the big hand back, "Hello Hagrid, I'm Harry."

"Pleased ter meet yeh, Harry." Hagrid replied beaming back, his smile then disappeared. "Now yer story, Harry…" Hagrid began inhaling and exhaling to calm his nerves. "It begins, I suppose, with — with a person called — but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows —"

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Well — I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Hagrid replied.

"Why not?" wondered Harry.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry" Hagrid shivered. "People are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah — can't spell it." Hagrid shuddered. "Most people call him the Dark Lord, others just call him You-Know-Who."

"My good Hagrid," Dumbledore interrupted briefly, he spoke in a calm, but firm tone, "Surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for too long I have been trying to persuade our people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

Hagrid let loose a heavy gulp, but went on with his storytelling, "Anyway, this — this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too — some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him — an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Dumbledore's the only one he was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."

Taking a swig of a drink of what looked like juice to Harry, Hagrid cleared his throat and continued, "Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' — an' —"

Without warning, Hagrid then pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad — knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find — anyway… You-Know-Who killed yer dad James. An' then — an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing — he tried to kill you and yer mum, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. And as fer how yeh got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh — took care of yer dad an' yer house, even — but it didn't work on you and yer mum, an' that's why yer both famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you both, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age — the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts — an' you was only a baby, an' both you an' yer mum lived."

* * *

After what seemed like an hour Harry didn't know what to say, he still had questions to ask, hundreds of them. But he asked the one question that seemed sensible enough for Hagrid to answer, "But what happened to him, the Dark Lord?"

"Good question, Harry." Hagrid replied scratching his beard. "Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you and yer mum. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see . . . he was gettin' more an' more powerful — why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back."

Hagrid then shrugged and let out a sigh, "Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you both that finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on — I dunno what it was, no one does — but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

"Hagrid," Harry said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scared or any other feeling?" Harry pondered on this for a while, but it soon occurred to him, he had done one or two minor things, Harry looked back at Hagrid and the others smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. "See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard — you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"So how do I get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"We'll tell you all about it as we party down tonight, Harry." Dumbledore answered, "But for now, I suggest you join us and dine on some of this lovely party food and open your presents from everyone, we can't very well celebrate without the recently newly turned 11 year old young wizard of the hour."

Knowing Dumbledore meant him, Harry made a warm smile and laughed, "No Professor, that simply wouldn't do."

"There's a good lad, Harry. Now enough chitchat, let's have some fun and let's party." Dumbledore replied patting Harry on the back.

As the party went along, true to his promise Harry would only ask more of his questions and get them answered about, Dumbledore even told him that if he so wished, he could keep his Muggle friends he made all those years ago, which ultimately, Harry agreed he would, just to get the best of both worlds, but whether or not his old friends could accept having a celebrity boy wizard for a friend would be entirely up to them.

During the party, Harry got acquainted with most of his guests, some who would be his soon to be professors at Hogwarts, others who were old friends of Lily during her Hogwarts years. Among the professors Harry got to knew included: McGonagall, who taught Transfiguration. A Half-Goblin named Filius Flitwick, who taught Charms. Madam Rolanda Hooch, who taught Flying. And Pomona Sprout, who taught Herbology. In addition, the only one among Lily's friends, who she explained knew James as well that Harry got to meet was a man named Remus John Lupin.

From each of these guests, Harry received the following gifts: Dumbledore gave him a variety of Wizarding World sweets to snack on. McGonagall gave him a book entitled _Transfigurations Through the Ages_. Hagrid not only gave him a picture book containing photos his parents and their time together at and after Hogwarts, but also made a large and delicious sticky chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Harry" written in green icing and pink frosting. Flitwick gave him a writing quill from an eagle with navy blue and black inks respectfully. Madam Hooch gave him a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kennilworthy Whisp. Professor Sprout gave him a vase filled with assorted flowers. And Lupin gave him received a copy of The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger.

* * *

When the party wrapped up, there were presents aplenty as well as a lot of food and drink scattered all over the place, but poor Harry was too tired to help clean up, so Dumbledore helped Lily by caring the young soon to be newly enrolled wizard off to be tucked into bed, while the rest of the guests would help clean up the mess and spare dishes away.

Before turning off Harry's bedroom light, Dumbledore approached the young savior of the Wizarding World and smiled, "I look immensely forward to having you at Hogwarts very soon, Harry. Not only will teach you how to use your magical gifts and abilities, but how to control them as well. Also, I want you to know that as you go along learning at Hogwarts, it won't be so much as your abilities that'll show us who you want to be, rather instead, it'll be your choices."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Professor." Harry said with a smile.

The old man beamed back removing the young hero's glasses and put them on his bedroom lamp table and gently ran his fingers though the young man's well-groomed black hair, "You're very welcome, Harry." He then turned his attention to a bag containing a bag of what looked like normal jellybeans but were in fact a brand of magical jellybeans called Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "I'm glad I warned you to be careful with these, Harry. When the packaging says every flavor, they truly mean it." True to Dumbledore's word, Harry learned wizards and witches can get ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then they can get spinach and liver and tripe. Hagrid even told Harry that he had a soap-flavored one once.

Dumbledore continued, "I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them — but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee to wrap up the night. Do you mind, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "No not at all, sir."

The old man popped a golden-brown bean into his mouth, then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

He then left two small sheets of parchment by Harry's desk, one containing the list of the young hero's required school supplies and the other being a train ticket for when to go to when the big day came for him to go Hogwarts, on it was the picture a scarlet steam engine with the number and an inscription 'Hogwarts Express – First of September. King's Cross Station: London, England.'

"Good night, Harry. We'll be seeing you in September." Dumbledore said in a soft whisper.

"Good night, sir." Harry replied, and then without another word, Dumbledore closed Harry's bedroom door and left.

It had been a most wonderful party, Harry closed his eyes, knowing tomorrow was a big day, he would go what Dumbledore told him earlier was a tavern and pub called the Leaky Cauldron, and behind its brick wall barrier and archway, it would contain all of the things Harry would need to stock up on his school supplies and everything else that was required, it was market place called Diagon Alley.

As Harry's head touched his pillow, he was excited for everything that laid in store for him tomorrow, he could hardly wait to see what would happen to him and his mother next.

But that's a chapter for another time…

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* Okay, it looks like Harry got a pretty normal childhood, and was able to learn of his true heritage too. I want you to know that I had a hard time thinking up what kind of childhood Harry would live, but if you can guess, I had him learning about his true heritage years later similar to not only how he learned in the actual canon, but drawing a little inspiration from one of my favorite heroes, who would learn about his true heritage too, Star Wars very own Luke Skywalker.  
* If you have to ask, the so called 'medical issues' that Lily helped with was basically her providing medical potions and the like for not only the Wizarding World but the Muggle World too.

That being said, until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Diagon Alley**

* * *

Bright and early next morning, sure enough as expected, immediately following breakfast, Harry and his mother set off to venture forth to the Leaky Cauldron to by his school supplies. As they went on their way, Harry read the list of supplies in amazement, it was a long list, but all just the same, Harry was impressed to say the least, so he read exactly what it said.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**  
_of_ **WITCHCRAFT** _and_ **WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM  
**First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

• _The Standard Book of Spells_ (_Grade 1_) by Miranda Goshawk  
• _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
•_ Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
•_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
•_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
•_ Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
•_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
•_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
• 1 wand  
• 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
• 1 set glass or crystal phials  
• 1 telescope  
• 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl **OR** a cat **OR** a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**  
**ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

When he was done reading, Harry looked at his mother with a look of him being impressed was on his face, "Can we buy all of this in London, mom?"

Lily nodded, "Of course, sweetheart. If you know where to go."

A few moments later, they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Dumbledore hadn't explained everything last night, Harry wouldn't have been able to find it on his own. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it, their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all. In fact, Harry had the most peculiar feeling that only he and his mom could see it.

* * *

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Lily; they waved and smiled at her, and the bartender reached for a mug, saying, "The usual cup of tea then, Mrs. Potter?"

"Maybe another time, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business for my son Harry." said Lily, as she put loving hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Good Lord," said the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this — can this be — ?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him.

The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Then there was a great scraping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand — I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Harry, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Dedalus Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again — Doris Crockford kept coming back for more.

A pale young man wearing a purple turban made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" said Lily. "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," stammered Professor Quirrell, grasping Harry's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

He looked terrified at the very thought. But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all.

At last, Lily managed to make herself heard over the babble. "Must get a move on, there's lots to buy. Come on, Harry."

Doris Crockford shook Harry's hand one last time, and Lily led herself and her son through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Lily beamed at her son. "Like Hagrid told you, you're famous. Even Professor Quirrell was trembling to meet you —he's usually trembling."

"Is he always that nervous, mom?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, "Unfortunately. He's a poor bloke, got a brilliant mind from what I've heard. He was fine while he was studying from books but then he took a year off to get some firsthand experience… Dumbledore said he met a group of vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit of trouble with a hag, so sadly, he's never been the same since then. Not only is he scared of the students, scared of his own subject."

* * *

Vampires? Hags? Harry's head was swimming. Lily, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can with her wand. "Three up, two across…" she muttered. "Right, stand back, sweetheart." She tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand. The brick she had touched quivered — it wriggled — in the middle, a small hole appeared — it grew wider and wider — a second later they were facing an archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome sweetheart," said Lily, "to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons — All Sizes — Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver — Self-Stirring — Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Lily smiled, "I know you'll be needing one of those, but we gotta get our money first."

Harry wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium — Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy.

Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand — fastest ever —"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

* * *

Gradually, Lily called Harry to her attention, he turned to face his mother, "Now _**THIS**_ Harry, is Gringotts. The best Wizarding bank in all of London." They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, noticing a little man wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

Harry asked in whisper, "mom, is that…?"

Lily nodded, "Yes sweetheart, that's a goblin. They're not the most friendly of beasts, so you don't want to get on their bad side." they walked up the white stone steps towards them. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

* * *

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there. _

* * *

"You would have to be mad to try and rob it, but luckily robberies scarcely happen." Lily went on, Harry nodded in response, he wouldn't dream of robbing a bank like this, not in a million or many years. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Lily and Harry made for the counter. "Good morning," said Lily to a free goblin in her sweetest voice. "We've come to take some money out of the Potter family vault."

"Ah, good day, Mrs. Potter." replied the goblin with a bow, "Do you have the family key?"

Quick as a flash, Lily pulled a tiny golden key from her purse. "Here you go," said Lily.

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"And I've also got a letter here from Albus Dumbledore," Lily went on importantly. "It's about the last will and testament as written by my deceased husband James."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Lily, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin, he held the door open for them.

Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in — and were off.

* * *

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open.

Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. "I never know," Harry called to his mother over the noise of the cart, "what's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Ask me again later, sweetheart, and I'll explain everything." Lily replied.

"Okay, mom." Harry answered.

When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and finally, there were heaps of little bronze ones.

"And this is more than just our fortune, Harry. We will be getting much more," smiled Lily. Like any dutiful mother, Lily helped Harry pile some of it into a bag and explained everything. "The gold ones are Galleons," she explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, that should be easy enough to remember."

"Knuts…" Harry pondered, "Are those the bronze ones, mom?"

Lily nodded, "That they are, sweetheart. You catch on pretty quickly." She turned to Griphook. "That's it for vault six hundred and eighty-seven, Griphook. Can we stop by now vault seven hundred and seventy seven, please?"

Griphook nodded, "Of course, Mrs. Potter. Follow me." said Griphook ushering them to the cart. They were going even deeper now and gathering speed. The air became colder and colder as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but he briefly groaned and pulled himself back. Vault seven hundred and seventy seven awaited them. Sure enough, inside the very vault, was the item mother and son came for, James's last will and testament.

One wild cart later, when Lily and Harry reach the very were they started, Griphook begin reading James's notice, and here's exactly what it said:

* * *

"To my dearest Lily, if you and Harry are still alive and reading this by the time I have written this, I'll either be dead or legally declared to be  
missing in action. Just know that I love you both and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. And now on to business: I leave you both not only the  
Potter family mansion, but I also leave you two with my family fortune, please do with it as you please, be it Harry's education or any charities, or otherwise noted. Also, if my old friend Remus John Lupin is among the living, please see to it he can live at not only at Potter Manor, but also have access to a fair amount of a well-sized fortune that I have left him, it will help him get by. Lily, if you could help him find employment, that'd be great, and if Harry could please treat and love him as though he his own uncle, that's be great. Harry, whatever life holds in store for you, be it your studies, don't grow up being a carbon copy of me, I'd like you to grow up and be your own man, but know that I am with you and your mother, no matter what. All my love, now always and forever, your loving husband and father… James Potter."

* * *

Later, when they finished reading the will, mother and son stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. "We may as well get your uniform first, Harry." said Lily, she pointed toward a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, she turned for a moment, "I'll be back in a moment, Harry. I'm going to get a pick-me-up, those cart rides were nauseating. I'll be sure to bring you something too."

"Okay, mom." said Harry.

As he entered the store, Harry saw that Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here — another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. "Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

As he spoke, it was quite clear to Harry that this boy reminded him of another spoiled brat that he once read in a Muggle book about a famous candy maker and magician. The spoiled brat in question, who was a girl oddly enough, begged her parents to get her everything she wanted, and usually, they always wound up meeting her demands. In the end, the girl and her parents both got their comeuppance, just in time too, for they learned a lesson in humility and dignity, which is that there's more to life than greed and placing yourself before others.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," said Harry.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do — Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been — imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Hmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that woman!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Lily was standing there, beaming at Harry and pointing at a few ice creams to show she couldn't come in.

"That's my mom," said Harry.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of her. She's a Mudblood, is she not?"

Harry was not sure what to make of the boy less and less every second, on the one hand, he disliked him more and more, but on the other hand, he didn't want to start a rivalry with anyone yet before he got to school. "Do watch your language," said Harry frowning. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't want us to become bitter enemies, would they?"

"Whatever." said the boy, with a sneer. "Where is your father, then?"

"He's dead," said Harry shortly. He didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But he _**WAS**_ our kind, wasn't he?"

"He was a wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry said.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old Wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

But before Harry could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

* * *

Harry was rather talkative as he ate the ice cream his mom had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts). He explained everything to her,

"Take no notice, Harry." Soothed his mother, "There just some magical families who believe they should be better than others, and if that's the case, at least attempt to call their bluff. Or at the very least, just ignore them."

Nodding to confirm he understood, Harry said, "Yes, mom."

After eating their ice cream, they stopped to buy parchment and quills, Harry cheered up even more when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "mom, what's Quidditch?"

Lily beamed at Harry's question, "Well, Harry, it's our sport. Wizard sport, that is. It's a lot like soccer in the Muggle world, played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls…" She went on explaining the whole rules of the game, and even told him that his father was one the best players, he was something called a Seeker, whose job was to get the last ball, the Golden Snitch. For whichever team's Seeker caught the Snitch, their team would be awarded 150 points and end the match, but they would only win, if their team had more points than the opposing team.

Curious to know more, Harry then asked, "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"They're to of Hogwarts Houses, two out of four of them, in fact—"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry pondering all of this.

Lily ruffled her son's hair, "You don't know until you find out when you arrive at school, they'll see to that." They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

She helped Harry to buy a pewter cauldron, in addition, they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Lily asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, they checked Harry's list again. "We have only your wand and animal left, sweetheart. I'll get you an owl, most of the kids I knew had owls, they're extremely useful, they can carry your mail."

Harry had no objections, so he nodded his head, "Sounds good to me, mom."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

* * *

Lily added a check mark to the pet section of the supplies list and then gave at another a look see, "Just Ollivanders left — They are said to be the best place for wands."

A magic wand… This was what Harry had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Harry felt strangely as though they had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped, an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have Lily's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He turned to Lily, "You still use it, Lily?"

Lily nodded, "I sure do, still going on fresh as they day I bought it, Garrick."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, "Glad to hear it.". He moved closer to Harry, who wished he would blink, those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

He then came so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where…" Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, set to work on finding a wand just right for him.

"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander. Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed, sir." said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —" Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Lily clapped as Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar." Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… It's not always clear why, but I think it _**IS**_ clear that we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

With their shopping completed, mother and son gathered his school supplies and headed back home, ready for another exciting day to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* I'd like to say real quick, I know that goblins are not the most politest of creatures in the _Harry Potter_ universe, but I think that they'd at least show a little respect when they see Harry and his mom. Why? Well, as Griphook put it best to Harry years later in _The Deathly Hallows_, "Even amongst goblins, you are very famous."  
* With Harry having had his first encounter with Draco, I think it's safe to say that they two aren't gonna be fast friends anytime soon. By the way, I will give any and everyone high praise who notice the _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ reference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Tying up Loose Ends**

* * *

With all his school supplies bought, Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts in no time. But there was so much left to do before he would go of to school, all of which Lily explained in due course. "What do we have to do exactly, mom?" Harry asked.

To which Lily answered by unraveling a list of items, "Well, sweetheart, why don't I show you what I have in store for us?"

And as Harry looked at the list and saw what all his mother included on the list, here's what he saw on the list:

* Give Lupin his share of the fair amount of a well-sized fortune  
* Move and settle into Potter mansion  
* Visit Godric's Hollow and pay respects to James  
* Meet Petunia and attempt to start fresh  
* Help Harry study for his upcoming classes

* * *

Upon wrapping up on reading the list, Harry handed back the list to his mother. "Which one do you wanna first, mom?"

Lily was quick to answer, "I've actually already taking care of the first one, sweetheart. So, I figure we'll move to Potter Manor next."

Quick to follow his mother's orders as per usual, Harry started packing all the necessities needed. In no time flat, the packing was done quickly with help from Dumbledore and the other teachers, by the time the week was over, after unpacking and tidying the place up, Lily and Harry were officially settled and moved into their new home. Following the request from James's will, Lily insisted that Lupin stay with and Harry to be like a proud uncle, Lupin of course, was overjoyed as he had no place to stay and he was happy to spend time with his favorite nephew, matter of fact, Harry was, for now, his _**ONLY**_ nephew.

When that task was done, Lily said to Harry, "What would you like to do next on the list, Harry?"

Harry's answer came quick as a flash, but when he did make up his mind, which was to meet his Aunt Petunia and attempt to start fresh, he asked his mother as to why she never mentioned her or why he never saw her before, Lily's answer was simply on the grounds Petunia grew to hate her after the latter learned her sister was a Witch. Adding to this, she then described the last time time they ever saw one another was when she and James were in the seventh and last year at Hogwarts. During a dinner, the two couples tried to get to know one another better, Petunia was engaged to man named Vernon Dursley, whom James had playful banter with, Vernon then decided it was time for him and Petunia to leave.

"Even if it doesn't work out as we hope, mom, I'd still like to try and meet Aunt Petunia." Harry pleaded.

Sighing heavily, Lily spoke, "Okay, Harry. But if it doesn't work out, just promise me you won't hold against me?"

"I won't, mom." said Harry.

* * *

Now at number four, Privet Drive, where Petunia lived, she and Vernon, the two, along with a son of their own called Dudley, sat in the living room watching a favorite program of theirs. Petunia was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. Vernon was the only one with a job, he was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. And Dudley pretty much took after his father's looks, he had been accepted at his father's old private school, Smeltings.

Safe to say, they did their best to dissolve any knowledge of magic or anything else that was abnormal out of their and Dudley's minds, they didn't want their son to know their nephew, Dudley's cousin was, as Vernon summed it up best, "a freak".

It was on the day Harry and his mother lived, Vernon had been working hard at Grunnings when he heard commotion about Lily and Harry's survival, when he did, he decided it be best to not address the matter until he got home, but when he did, he talked over at teatime with his wife when Dudley was sure to be fast asleep. He cleared his throat nervously, "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

"No," she said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Vernon mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"

"So?" snapped Petunia.

Vernon sighed, "Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd." Petunia sipped her tea through pursed lips. "Her son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so," said Petunia stiffly.

"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes," said Vernon, his heart sank horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

* * *

That very same day, they heard a loud knock on their door, Petunia answered it. To her surprise, their stood the very person she hoped was nonexistent, but all just the same she was taken aback that her sister and nephew were in fact alive and breathing. Knowing it would be awkward if Vernon saw her talking to her, Petunia closed the door and started what seemed a like a rather long talk with her sister, on the one hand she didn't want to see her sister, but on the other hand, she decided that people rarely ever get second chances in life, so she decided it be best take that approach. After learning what really happened that night in Godric's Hollow, it was safe to say Petunia was, for once in her life, filled with relief and remorse.

She then excused herself quickly brought down Dudley outside to meet his cousin and aunt, before going back outside, Vernon asked her, "Who was it, Pet?"

"Just some nosy kids, Vernon." Petunia lied.

"Very well then, shoo them away, dear." Vernon said

With introductions made between Harry and Dudley, it was safe to say, Lily was happy that things worked better than she expected. Before leaving, the two sisters, having amended their relationship, decided to leave each other with their addresses so as to stay in contact with one another, but to make sure all would work out, Petunia knew the letters would have to come in a time when Vernon was out of the house and at work or otherwise noted.

* * *

With the to-do list half way completed, Lily decided the best thing to now was to one day visit Godric's Hollow and have her and Harry pay their respects to James, until then, Harry could make enough free time to read all of his school books. Their trip came just one week before Harry was to go to Hogwarts, with Dumbledore accompanying them, the three were well on their way. On the trip, Harry was told by both adults he would also come to learn of a man that Lily briefly saw all the while who may or may not have played a part in being his unseen step father, his name was Tobias Prince, who tragically never saw Harry.

"How did my step father die?" Harry asked as he and the adults left flowers at James's tomb.

Dumbledore explained that Death Eaters, or Voldemort's servants had been rounded up over the years after his downfall, but there were some who believed the Dark Lord would return. Thinking for a minute, Dumbledore came up with his answer quick as a flash, "We had many wizards who helped us in the war, Harry. But unfortunately, one of the Death Eaters, a fellow wizard named Severus Snape, who eventually defected from Voldemort, helped the Dark Lord hunt down and destroy many Wizarding families. Regrettably, before defecting, he betrayed and murdered your step father. But try not to hold it against him, Harry. Professor Snape will be one of your other teachers this and your other six years at Hogwarts, his specialty is Potions."

Surprised that the Headmaster would recruit a murderer for a teacher, Harry tried his best not to show it, knowing that a simple grudge or even vengeance would not bring back his step father. "But you didn't let him get killed."

"Neither did Lily, so don't make it personal." Dumbledore answered.

"I won't." Harry promised.

* * *

After paying their respects to the fallen, Harry and Lily headed on home, knowing Harry had still much to be ready for his first day at Hogwarts, while Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts. All the while studying, Harry took to advice what Dumbledore said, for if indeed Snape was the murderer of his step father, he would do his best not let one of his teachers and his emotions blind him by hate for this heinous act.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* So this is actually one chapter were for the most part, outside of our introduction to the Dursley's, I thought a up very fresh and original chapter which uses some of the details as seen in the actual first chapter in _Sorcerer's Stone_. Safe to say, I'm happy with it, especially the the nod to _Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope_ when you (and Harry) learn how Harry's step father died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

* * *

Harry's last couple of weeks went by rather quickly than he anticipated, but because he was so excited to go to school, Lily and Lupin had taken the liberty of giving him tutoring lessons for a majority of the classes he would take at Hogwarts. One day, while practicing on making a potion with his mother and uncle, there was a few things that still made Harry rather curious, he had learned previously from his mother that Huffflepuff and Slytherin were two of the four houses at Hogwarts, so he asked them what the others, to which they answered one of them was called 'Gryffindor', which was what they, James, Dumbledore and McGonagall were in. The other was called Ravenclaw, which is what Flitwick was in. As for Huffflepuff, Professor Sprout was part of it. When Harry asked them mother why Lily didn't mentioned Slytherin, his mom replied that its house was full of that normally there wasn't a Witch or Wizard who went bad in Slytherin, except for her old Potions teacher who used to teach her and Lupin.

"And would you hate me if I wound up in Slytherin?" Harry asked. Abashed, he quickly covered up his mouth, hoping he could take back the question he asked.

Lily was surprised that Harry was embarrassed by his own question, to which she asked while giving her son the biggest hug a mother could, "Oh sweetheart, is this because of that boy you met in Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded. "I could _**NEVER**_ hate you, you're the only child I have in this world, as such, it would be a shame if I lost you after we lost your father."

"But just say that I am put in…" Harry went on.

"— then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young Wizard, wouldn't it? It doesn't matter to me, Harry." Lupin put in. "But, listen, if it matters that much to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. They take your choice into account."

"Really?" Harry asked now feeling relieved.

"They did for us." Lily replied nodding.

"Thanks, mom." Harry said. After some silence he asked something else that was on his mind, the same boy he met in Diagon Alley had used the term 'Mudblood', so he asked, "Incidentally, the same boy I met at Madam Malkin's said that he believed you were a Mudblood. I've been wondering, what's a Mudblood?"

Lupin sighed heavily, "Your mother and I hoped that you'd never have to hear that… _**DREADFUL**_ word, Harry. Mudblood is a _**VERY**_ offensive name for a Wizard or Witch who is Muggle-born to Muggle parents and their relations don't have any magical blood in them. Because of that, their are some Wizards — like your acquaintance — who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call Pure-blood."

Harry shivered, "That's horrible." He then raised an eyebrow and looked at his mother, "Then again, how is it possible you were born with Magical abilities despite the fact Aunt Petunia wasn't, mom?"

Lily shrugged, "I'm not sure, sweetheart. But if I had to guess, it must've skipped a generation or two, so I must've been one of the lucky ones to actually have magical blood." She then made a serious look on her face, "But that's not the point, the point is that certain word is _**NOT**_ a term one usually hears in civilized conversation. Harry, I want you to swear to me and your Uncle Lupin that you will _**NEVER**_ use that… _**DISGUSTING**_ word while you're at Hogwarts, no matter what."

Harry nodded, "I promise, mom."

* * *

The very next day, when the big day arrived, Lily and Lupin helped Harry pack all of his supplies and they set off to Privet Drive to pick up Petunia and Dudley so they could see him off, they timed their operation just right, when Vernon was sure to be still fast asleep. They reached King's Cross at ten sharp with plenty of time to spare, they had applied Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him.

To Harry's surprise, there were lots of Muggles who looked at Harry and his family, it was as though they never had seen a wizard before, when Harry asked what was with all the eyes upon him his uncle answered, "Pay them no mind, Harry. It was like this when your mother and I were on our way to Hogwarts for our first year too. Just be yourself."

Harry nodded to ensure that he understood. As they walked between Platforms 9 and 10, Harry thought he saw something, it looked like red hair, matter of fact, it WAS. It was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, a single girl by her side, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him. Intrigued, Harry looked at his mom, who nodded, safe to say this family was friendly and going to Hogwarts too, all except the daughter who had to be no more than a year younger than him.

"Excuse me?" Harry called out to the plump woman.

"Why hello, dear," she said beaming. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

A smile spread across Harry's face, if there was a chance for him to have a lucky day, this would be it. Before Harry could ask how to get onto Platform 9¾ or make introductions, the plump woman noticed Lily, "Lillian, dear. So good to see you." She turned to Lupin. "And Remus, looking as healthy as ever."

"Hello, Molly." Lupin nodded warmly.

Lily beamed back, "Great to see you again, Molly." She turned to her son, "Harry, this is one of my and Lupin's friends, Molly Weasley. And these are her kids…" She introduced everyone of them as they approached in order, "Percy, Fred, George, Ron (whom Harry had been introduced to earlier) and Ginny. Molly this my son, Harry."

The whole family of redheads were taken by surprise, Harry was having the most happiest of his life, and quite a young gentleman. "How do you do, ma'am?" Harry asked with a bow.

All of the Weasley's gave individual answers, but it was Ginny who, while giving her answer, was a little jealous of her whole family, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." Molly answered, she tilted her head, "All right, Percy, you go first."

The oldest boy marched toward platforms 9 and 10. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished, unable to prevent himself from not watching, Harry jaw-dropped.

"Fred, you next," Molly said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said one twin. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." Molly admitted rather apologetically.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said that twin, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier — he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

Harry, now having an idea to what to do, followed his mother and Lupin, but before leaving, he hugged Petunia and Dudley goodbye. "Bye, Aunt Petunia. Bye, Dudley."

Petunia smiled, "Good luck this term, Harry."

Dudley nodded, "Have a good term, cousin."

"Thanks." He called back. And very soon, Harry was off. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms 9 and 10. He walked more quickly, he was a little nervous about him about smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble — leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer — he wouldn't be able to stop — the cart was out of control — he was a foot away — he closed his eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… he kept on running… he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. He had done it.

* * *

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. With help from his mom and uncle, Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, _Neville_," he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on." The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

In no time, Harry found himself a seat, as Lily and Lupin loaded his belongings into the cargo hold, Harry got a look see at the rest of the Weasley family coming in. Molly had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but his mother grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"_Mom_ — geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said Molly.

"He's coming now." said George.

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," Percy said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a _prefect_, Percy?" said George, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said Fred. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" the twins asked.

"Because he's a prefect," Molly said fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term — send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet." Fred snickered.

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." George guffawed.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron." Molly scowled.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." The twins chorused.

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

Harry heard Ginny's small voice. "Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see Harry, Mom, oh please…"

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." Molly said firmly.

"Hey mom, did you see his scar? It's really there — like lightning." Fred asked.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" George added.

Molly suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on." Fred said.

A whistle sounded. "Hurry up!" Molly said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred promised.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." George teased.

"George!" Molly reprimanded.

"Only joking, Mom." George said sheepishly.

"Write if you feel homesick, Harry." Lily called out. "Don't be afraid to get in get in contact. Love you, sweetheart."

"We'll be happy to stay in touch." Lupin said.

"I love you too, mom. Bye, Uncle Remus." Harry said.

The train began to move. Harry saw his family, Molly waving, and Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry watched as all of the families then disappear as the train rounded the corner.

* * *

Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to — but it had to be just as great compared to what he was leaving behind. The door of the compartment slid open and Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head, "No, not at all. I'd be happy if you sat with me."

Ron beamed and sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train — Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"I can't believe I am finally able to meet _**THE**_ Harry Potter." Ron blurted out.

Harry smiled modestly.

"Oh — well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got — you know… the… the…"

Curious, Harry arched an eyebrow, "The what?"

Looking side to side, Ron then whispered to Harry, "Scar?"

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the living proof. Ron stared.

"Wicked. So that's where You-Know-Who — ?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

"Well — I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

The two then sat and talked for quite a while, safe to say, Harry was impressed Ron's family was so big.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry.

"Er — yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families the pale boy in Diagon Alley had talked about. "Wish I'd had three wizard brothers." Harry said with a small hint of envy.

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left — Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. "His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff— I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd never had any money in his life until recently ago, and he told Ron so, all about his mother donating to charities and how Lupin came to inherit the fairly sized fortune James left him in his will and testament, this seemed to cheer Ron up.

"…and until Mom told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my dad or Voldemort —"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name_!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people —"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… But then again," he added, "I bet I'll do well in some of my classes, for mom and Uncle Remus gave me tutoring lessons over the summer."

"That's true." Ron nodded. "And if not, rest assured, Harry, there's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

* * *

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Harry, had breakfast, leapt to his feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Harry went out into the corridor, the following was what he bought: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other delicious things Harry had been given to him on his birthday by Dumbledore. Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"In a manner speaking," said Harry smoling, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on —"

"You don't want this, its all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, who had never had anything to share before with a fellow Wizard not related to the family. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

As they had some Chocolate Frogs, Ron was about to warn him, but Harry said, "I know their not really frogs."

To which Ron said, "Would you mind seeing what the card is? I'm missing Agrippa."

It was common knowledge that Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, which was a lot like collecting sports card, save of course they had famous Witches and Wizards on them.

"I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Ron went on.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face, it was Dumbledore, he wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.

"Can I have a frog?" Ron asked, Harry nodded. "I might get Agrippa — thanks —"

Harry then remembered what Dumbledore's card said when he first came across it:

* * *

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times,_

_Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the_

_Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the_

_twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

* * *

Looking up from his flashback, Harry turned to Ron, "Any luck, mate?"

Ron shook his head, "No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her…" His eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry.

But Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only come across Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcraft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin, all of which Harry had. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I take it you've had those too?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry just simply nodded.

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh — Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans.

* * *

Eventually, the countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy known as Neville whom Harry had passed on Platform 9¾ came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," Neville said, "But have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"If you want," Harry began. "We can help look for him with you."

Relieved, Neville beamed and whipped away some of his tears. "Oh, thank you."

As they looked, Ron whispered to Harry, "Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was by now snoozing in Ron's left pocket of his jacket.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust.

"Ron, show a little respect." Harry said in a fierce whisper. "Wouldn't you feel a little bit of a heartache if Scabbers was missing?"

Ron shrugged after a little hesitation, "I… guess."

A few minutes later, they heard a loud croaking sound, "Hey, Neville?" Harry called out. "Check your pocket." Neville did so, but he saw or heard nothing in his left pocket. "Your _**OTHER**_ pocket." Harry said pointing to the right pocket.

Sure enough, Neville looked again in his jacket, and there was a green slimy toad in his right pocket, "Trevor!" he cried blissfully. He turned to Harry, a huge amount of relief spread across his face. "Thank you, err, uh…?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said holding out his hand as he introduced himself, safe to say, he and Neville (along with Ron) were going to be fast friends. With the problem solved, Neville put his toad in a protective box and joined his classmates in his compartment, Ron and Harry then returned to their own compartment.

* * *

Returning to his train of thought earlier about Scabbers, Ron went on and took the rat out of his jacket and onto his lap, "Yesterday, I tried to turn Scabbers yellow to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look…"

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway —"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again, a girl was outside. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've just helped him found it" said Harry. "It was in his right pocket."

"Well, that's convenient." said the girl beaming, she then turned to Ron, looking at the wand in his hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down.

Ron looked taken aback. "Er — all right." He cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine_, _daisies_, _butter mellow_,

_Turn this stupid_, _fat rat yellow_."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep, to which Harry hummed a playful "wah-wah-wah-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" sound, Ron looked at Harry and the girl embarrassed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard — I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough — I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and was surprised to see by his stunned face that here was someone who hadn't learned all the course books by heart or had private lessons like he did at home.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

Before Harry could introduce himself, Hermione spoke up. "I know all about you, you're Harry Potter. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling flattered, he blushed a bit.

"Goodness, didn't you know? I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, you two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell — George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

* * *

"What House are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the House Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off Houses. "So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron. "Did you hear about Gringotts? Its been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles — someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Er — I don't have any," Harry confessed.

"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world —" And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He was just taking Harry through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville, or Hermione Granger this time.

* * *

Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: It was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry defensively. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger.

Draco Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. "Plus, I told you not to go insulting my mother and calling her a… Whatever you said, good day."

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your father. hE didn't know what was good for him, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Mudblood mother of yours, and it'll rub off on you."

Ron stood up to defend his friend, "Say that again." he said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Ron, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him or Harry.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Malfoy went on.

But just as Ron was ready to throw his first punch, Harry stopped him in time. "Not now, Ron. We don't want to cause mischief before arrive."

Malfoy smiled with triumph, "You see, Potter? You can make a good decision when you try."

"Get out… _**NOW**_." Harry pointed in one another direction, frowning.

Without another word, Malfoy and his comrades left.

Harry and Ron then heard footsteps, a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she asked.

"Nothing", Ron said sheepishly, he then fixed his gaze upon Harry, "You've met Malfoy before?"

To which Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Malfoy was fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right — I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left.

* * *

It was getting dark. Harry and Ron could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with excitement, and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Doing just fine, thanks, Hagrid." Harry replied smiling.

"Good to hear." Hagrid answered beaming back, he then turned to Harry's other classmates,

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud, "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — _**FORWARD**_!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" When he got all answers in the affirmative, Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

* So Harry is on his way to begin his schooling, and I think it's safe to say things are gonna get interesting for him as we all know.  
* One thing that I'm happy to make as an addition to the actual canon is the Weasley family actually knowing Harry's family. Seeing as both families were in the Order of the Phoenix, I figured why not?


End file.
